Blue Bolt
by Xxl Artemis West lxX
Summary: Maddy Chambers has been experimented on, her whole life. After Flash rescues her from Cadmus, she's taken in by Johnny Quick. She soon learns to control her powers, and understand her responsibilities as a hero. What will happen when Wally West, the closest person she has to a brother, suggests her joining his Super- Secret- Superhero- Team? OC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

1st P.O.V.

Darkness. Thats all I see. I try to do something, anything, but I cant. I try to remember who I am, where I am, but I just cant. I hear someone talking, I can barely make out what there saying.

"Project 224 should be waking any time, sir." A woman says, sounding anxious.

I hear a man reply, "Well, , we'll have to wait and see." He says, calmly.

"She should have zero memorys, excluding basic knowledge."Another man states.

Everything gets clearer and I choose that moment to open my eyes.

The man walks closer to me, "ah, she finally awakens, I was begining to worry." Though he sounds like he wasn't worried at all.

I look up to see a brown haired man in glasses with a lab coat. _Who is this man? Who am I_? I think.

"Dont worry, child, Im your friend. Im Director Westfield." He said. I was confused once again. _Friend? He's my friend?_ I thought.

I finally muster up the words. "W-where am I?" My voice is rasped. I look around, I notice I'm lying on top of a hospital like bed. The walls are painted different hues of blue. There are other doctors beside him. I look down, I see I'm wearing white hospital pajamas.

He quickly responds, "Your in my lab, where we can help you."

 _Help me? Why do I need help?_ "Whats wrong with me?" I ask with my voice returning.

"Well, you see dear, you have powers."He bluntly states. "An unless we get rid of them your powers might hurt others" He says, the curt words peircing through my ears, like hail.

"Who am I? Why cant i remember anything? How can I trust you, when i dont even know you?" I ask with a little bit of confidence.

He frowns at me. "I told you Im your friend, you lost your memories in a accident, your name is 224." He states matter-oh-factly. _224? What kinda name is that? If he's really my friend, why am I chained to this table?_

"Why am I chained to this table?" I ask.

"For your own protection, of course." He says.

"What are these powers I supposedly have?"

"Well see, after we run some,.. tests" He hesitates. _Does this guy have a vague answer to everything?_ I wonder to myself.

"How do I know if your my friend?" I notice he glances at the clock.

"Gah, I don't have enough time for this! We must start the expe- tests, this instant, were already behind schedule!" He shouts, clearly frustrated.

"What schedule?" " What tests?" I ask, though he ignores me, paying little attention to what I was saying.

"Guards take her to the Experiment Lab! We should already be there!" Shouted Dr. Westfeild.

As the guards do as there told, and take me to the experiment lab, which I noted he didn't catch himself say 'experiment' instead of 'test'. I begin to panic, _how am I supposed to trust him? He didn't even care about me._ Theres not much I could do though... _I could try to escape!_ I think to myself, already creating an escape plan in my mind. Im pulled out my thoughts, when I'm strapped to a metal table in a different room, a room with several different medical instruments on various tables.

48 hours earlier.

A young girl walks down the streets of Keystone City. She has flowing blonde hair, and is wearing a blue jacket, with jeans. She looks around for her father. Her father went to help a woman with a heavy bag, being the gentleman he is. Of course, she didnt know that. Suddenly a man walks up to her. The man sees her looking for her parents.

"Are you lost, little one?" He asks in a caring tone.

The girl starts to whimper. "Yes, my daddy was holding my hand, but then he left and I don't know where he went."

"Well, hon, ill help you look for him." He states, still using the same caring voice.

After a while he speaks up again. " Im almost positive I saw him, I think he went into that van!"

The girl looks over to where the man was pointing too. The first thing she notices, is that its black with tinted windows. The girl was 7, so she didn't know better than to go into the van and search for her daddy. As soon as she got into the van though, the doors closed, and she was locked inside. Then she notices theres a man next to her. Holding a syringe, filled with orange liquid.

"NO!" she exclaims, but as much as she screams, no one hears her.

The man pulls the needle to her neck. "Now now, little one, this wont hurt a bit. He sticks the needle into her neck, then with one last cry, she passes out. On the mans lap.

Hours later.

"Westfield, Look what i found! The perfect subject for project 224, seen as the last one died in the process."The man who earlier kidnapped the girl, exclaimed. He was holding her in his lap inspected the girl. "Well, will you look at that! She's exactly what were looking for!"

"Remind me to give you that raise I was talking about!" He then looks back to the girl, he sees her stirring. "Doctors!"He yells to the fellow surgeons and scientists on his right."Give this girl a stronger sedative, STAT!"" We should also erase her memory so that she'll trust us. If this does work out for us she can be are own personal villain, working for cadmus!" And with those final orders, the doctors and scientist, started to work on the young girl.

End of flashback.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddy P.O.V.

I've been here for awhile, i've tried escaping. But i just can't get past floor . Of course Cadmus has 22 floors. Why wouldn't they. I've given up on escaping, I try every now and then, but they hurt me more after I'm caught. Though, _I don't need help_. That's what I tell myself. The other doctors would scold me for being weak. The experiments have gotten worse, as well. Oh great, Dir. Westfields back.

He walks over to the gurney I was lying on. He starts to move me, but, t _o where_? Then I figure it out. _He's taking me back to the lab! But i was good today! They never experiment on me twice in one day! Unless i'm bad, of course,_ my brain unhelpfully adds.

Im pulled out of my thoughts, when starts talking. "Change of plans today!"He exclaims, as if it was the most exciting thing in the world. " Were moving to a new facility. So I thought we could have fun before we leave."

 _Fun._ That's what he calls the 'tests'. He likes to twist the meanings, for example: 'tests' means 'torture'. Along with friend. He is not my friend!

"Why?" He glares out me. Then I realize what I just said. 'Why?' is the one question i'm not supposed to ask. He opens his mouth to say something, but then we arrive in the lab.

"Alright, you know the drill." He says. It's true though, I don't how long i've been here, but Its feels like years. I know what to do. Years ago, I would've gladly accepted, maybe ask, for help. That was a long time again, though, sometimes I wonder if there's anyone to help me at all. Don't be so weak, you don't need help. "Yes Sir." I say, knowing if I cooperate, It will hurt less. I lay on the table, full knowledge of what's about to happen. I'm in the same room I was in when I first got here. White & pink walls, the pink being stained blood, that won't come off. _My blood_.

"Good girl." He shoves a sock in my mouth. Since I have what WestField calls, accelerated healing. I have to be awake when they cut me open. Though, sometimes on a good day , my body will go 'numb.' I feel less pain, a humming in my head will usually occur. The doctors & scientist hate it. _I suppose they like to hear me scream._

They strap me down, then violently cut open my calf. They usually cut open my stomach, but lately they've gone everywhere. Dr. Heral walks into the room. A caucasian, short haired blond, with a few pounds on her. She immediately grabs the scalpel and a magnifying glass.

After them looking over my cut open calf, they stop writing down information.

"Very interesting, her calf seems to be stronger than almost any other muscle in her entire body!" Dr. Desmond looks over to my right leg, where Dr. Heral is holding a scalpel.

A surprised look crosses over his face. "I suppose you're right! How did we not notice before!"

"I wonder how long it would take her calves to heal?" She asks Dir. Westfield, with a mischievous smile. He grins back, but before I can think about what they said, Westfield stabs my left leg with shears. I scream in pain, despite having a sock in my mouth. They watch as my leg heals the fastest I've ever seen my body heal.

They both grin hearing me scream. I can see the dementedness and madness flash on their faces." Very Interesting. " Westfield says."This will help us with our research, tremendously!" I hear say. Then i hear someone come in. She's a tall brown haired, african american female scientist. Her name is . _She was always nice to me._ I think silently.

She furrows her eyebrows."Dubbilex says we're moving to a new facility?"

"Yes, we are. I thought I told you?"He frowns. "You didn't." She replies quickly.

She looks confusedly out him. "Why? We've done so much work here! Six years of work, down the drain! She mutters the last part under her breath."

"Look, Amanda, with Project Kr. escaping from us, them finding our facility, and them searching every cadmus facility we have. We need a fresh start." He rants. I think silently to myself once again. _What are they talking about? Someone escaped?_

"You mean YOU need a fresh start, ever since you became the Director, you've been acting like it only matters if YOU get caught. You even told me ONLY YOUR research mattered!" She shouted.

"WELL IT'S TRU-"He starts yelling back, then suddenly cut off by alarms blaring.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" Everyone starts to panic including me, but I hide my emotions, I'm very good at that. "That Dr. Spence, is why we were moving!" Westfield shouts over the alarms.


	3. Chapter 3

As the alarms went off, I lay on the test table. Awaiting orders. Then all of the sudden, someone ran into the room. He looked nice, like he was a hero, but I know that being rescued or meeting a hero will never work out for me. Not like it could happen for me anyway. I watch him knock out Dir. Westfield, and the rest of the doctors in the room. I realize he's coming near me. _I don't wanna hurt him!_ But then he moves, so I shuffle back a few steps.

"D-dont" I say nervously.

He frowns but immediately smiles when he looks at me."It's ok, I wont hurt you. Im a hero, the Flash, I'm here to save you. Your safe now." He was kind, but his reassuring words weren't enough. _I can run away now!_

He steps closer, so I naturally run away. Ive run plenty of times for testing. _Im sure this will be easy._

I make a B-line for the lab door, past everyone. All I see is blurs. I never knew running felt so free, Cadmus had me run, in painful ways, to 'test' my endurance. I run to the 15th floor through the hallways and stairs. Feeling alive and free. My legs start to hurt, but I remind myself that if I stop I might hurt him. When I stop, my legs give out. Luckily someone was there to catch me.

Flash/Barry POV

 _Of course Cadmus has another secret, underground facility!_ _I guess Batman was right to have me investigate other Cadmus facilities at random. I wonder what they have down here?_ I suddenly reach a stop when I see a long hallway with an open door. I start to run to it, but then their alarms go off. I decide now was a better time then ever to search there. When I get there I notice everyones evacuating, so I knock them all out before they can get away. I don't ignore the girl on the table who suddenly gets up. Im just a little occupied with the 6 doctors.

Then when I'm finally done knocking out all of the doctors, I look back to the girl. When I look at her, she cowers, and mutters under her breath. Something about not wanting to hurt someone? I move slightly, but she steps even farther back.

"D-dont." She mutters. I try to muster up something to say. Then I go with what I usually say to scared children who are hurt.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. Im a hero, the Flash, Im here to save you. Your safe now." I try to sound as soft as possible, _I don't want to scare the poor girl!_

I don't quite get the response I was hoping for. She darts for the door. I would catch her but, she was running so fast. I realize that she's a speedster, like me. By the time the shock passes I run after her. Getting closer and closer. Then when we reach the 167th floor, and she stops. For a moment I thought she was just gonna stand there, but then all of a sudden her legs give out. I run to her, catching her in my arms. (A/N All caught up to Maddy's point of view)

As I caught her I looked at her, and noticed that she was so young, I new she wasn't a clone like superboy. She looked to be only, 13. I am so mad, I can't believe Cadmus would do this! How did they even give her speed powers?!

I hold her in a comfortable position. I start to run, holding her neck so she won't get whip lash. She's so light too. As a speedster you need to eat lots of food, knowing she's so light, makes me sick. It only takes me a few minutes to get to Central City. I arrive at my house, then lay her on my yellow couch. Pacing back and forth, I think about what I should do with her. Meanwhile I completely forget about Iris, my wife.

"Honey, who's she?" Iris asks.

"Huh? Oh, um I. " I say, trying to find how to explain.

"Hun..."She's says seeing the blood on the girl sleeping on her couch.

I try to explain. "Well I don't actually know her name, but she has speed."

Iris's mouth was open, glaring because "She has speed" Isn't the answer to why there was a random girl on her couch. She try's to piece together what was happening. "Where'd you find her?"

"Cadmus" I mutter angrily.

I could see pure hatred on her face."AGAIN?! "

I speak up."Well, she's not a clone thats for sure." The unspoken words, to painful to say. They both knew Cadmus was abducting children. Well, now they knew.

"Im gonna take her to Batman." I finally say.

"You do that." My wife says clearly unhappy.

As I pick her up, I remember she needs to eat, Ill tell Bats later. I decide.

 **BTW I have a hard time with 3rd person point of view. Maybe i'll try that for chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

3rd Person

Batman was fighting Poison Ivy, with his protege, Robin. While Robin was fighting off plants, Batman was fighting Ivy. His comm suddenly turned on.

"Hey bats" Said a glum Flash.

Batman sighs, "What did you find?" He was expecting a joke or snarky comment. Instead he got a sigh in return. Then... "All meet you in the Bat Cave." Batman was surprised to hear Barry sound... sad? No, that can't be it, Barry doesn't do 'sad', Bruce thought. While Batman was fighting Poison Ivy: AKA Pamela Isley, Robin sprayed all of Pamela's plant creatures with weed killer. They instantly died, causing Ivy to weaken. Batman was able to knock her out after Robin distracted her. "She's not feeling the Aster anymore!", Robin said, releasing his signature cackle.

"Let's go." Bruce said in his usual monotone voice.

(B-b-b-b-b-b- BATCAVE!)

As Batman drives into the waterfall governing the entrance to his layer, he ponders what could have possibly been in Cadmus. He gets out of his vehicle, greeting the Flash with a, "What happened?" Of course, Robin, the ever outspoken one, questioned his mentor with the commonly used, "What?"

"Go to your room."

"Bu-" Robin protested, but was meant with the famous bat-glare.

Bruce glared harder at him, ending the conversation.

After Robin had left, Batman went to his previous statement. "What, happened?" Barry looked mournful, yet angry and disappointed. "Cadmus happened." Bruce waited patiently, pulling down his cowl.

"I got into Cadmus by surprise, like you said. What I found..." Bruce tried to not be tense, seen as Barry was clearly horrified by what he had found. He wasn't the best at comforting, so the least he could do was be comfortable. (A/N I don't know how to phrase that.) Flash sighed heavily, as if he had aged 20 years. Bruce saw the guilt in his fellow heroine. Though he knew it was Cadmus Flash was investigating, he didn't realize whatever Barry found would guilt him. "I surprised them by coming in the morning. I saw a few boxes on the first floor so I figured they we're moving. That seemed suspicious to me so searched the place and found an elevator and some stairs like the one at Cadmus in Washington. I went all the way down to the last floor. I ran past some rooms with dried blood that looked like it was washed away. It stained the walls pink." At this point Flash started to lose focus. So Batman took it upon himself to snap him out of it. "Flash!"

"Anyways, I went into this room with a bunch of doctors, they were trying to hurt her, and they were yelling. I knocked them all out."

Flash glared at the floor, not wanting to look up into the blank, white lensed eyes. Otherwise he continued his story. "There was a girl there, she had blonde hair and she was in a hospital clothing. I tried to calm her down, but she ran out. Faster than me Bruce. She had speed. I couldn't even catch her till she collapsed."

"Where is she now?"

"My house. With Iris." Barry replied quickly.

"Bring her to Mount Justice, i'll meet you there." Bruce barked.

Then Barry remembered something. "She will be hungry. Especially for a speedster."

The speedster ran out of the cave. As soon as he left Bruce called his butler, Alfred, to cook a feast.

 _ **-SHORT TIME BREAK-**_

Alfred came down with the third platter of food. Bruce finally left for Mount Justice bringing all the food he could. He noticed that Flash had brung the supposed "speedster girl." He also had brung Iris along. The girl was wearing hospital sweats and a light blue tank, she already had known that of course. After Flash left the hurt girl in his wife's possession, she took care of her. Iris had saw she was malnourished, what Iris wasn't expecting was her to be as deathly pale, and skinny as a skeleton. She put the platter down, then she started an IV for her, sticking a needle in her arm. "Ghhhh" She moaned. Iris started to realize that the drugs were wearing off. Batman and Flash were in the kitchen explaining the situation to Robin, while they found more information on the hurt girl.

- **Mount Justice** -

"Well, now that your all caught up Robin, we can find some new information."

Batman turned his head towards Robin. "Robin, hack Cadmus. Find everything you can."

While Robin was hacking into Cadmus they continued to talk about what they were going to do with her. "What do we even call her?" Flash asked. Before Batman can reply, Robin interjected."Maddy Kreit: Gender- female. Current Age- 14. Age when taken- 7. Abilities- Speed- High Speed thinking, Speed tornado, Phasing, etc."

"How did they give her speed?" Batman asked sternly.

"Comments: Experiment 224 has been given the speed formula: 3x2(9yz)4A. She has the formula injected into her bloodstream making it so she can access her speed when ever she wants. She had the physical attributes other subjects did not possess."

"But you have to say the formula to get speed, according to Jesse." (Don't forget, this is an AU.)

"It says they found a sample of Jesse Quicks blood. My guess is that she was using her speed at the time, and the speed was mixed with the blood."

"Does she have any family left?" Batman asked.

"Ye-

"Barry!" Said Iris suddenly after she burst through the door.

All heads were turned to the woman. "Yes, Iris?" Iris took a shaky breath, "She's awake." After she said that, everyone, including Robin, went downstairs. As soon as they came down they saw a few blurs, the only one being able to actually see who the blur is being Barry. Then the blur went through a cave wall.. Barry chased after her. Batman and Robin looked at the tracker Batman implanted. They saw she was already in downtown Gotham.

 **-Downtown Gotham-**

"She hasn't moved in five minutes." Robin reported. He continued looking where the unmoving red dot, there runaway meta, stayed in one spot.

Batman planned to reply, though Flash beat him to it.

"Where is she?" He said worryingly. Batman knew what Flash was doing, he had ran all over the city to find his fellow speedster. Then out of the blue Flash just shows up, making him somewhat angry with him. "Flash where have you been?!" Batman scowled, then showed his trademark bat-glare.

"Searching Gotham. Now, where is she?" He asked more forcefully.

Flash had searched Somerset, Burnley, Burnside, and Old Gotham(or Downtown Gotham.) The girl had somehow grown on him, yet he didn't even speak to her since she passed out. He earlier realized how hard it must have been for her to grown up, not only in a lab, but most likely the only meta human she knew existed. He didn't know this for sure, but he had taken an educated guess.

"East Side Park, in Downtown Gotham." Says Robin.

"I already checked there."

"She probably stopped there after you left." Batman added helpfully.

After a small, "hmm", Flash left for East Side Park. Seconds later he picks up Batman and takes him to the unconscious speedster laying in a alley. Batman called the Bat-mobile to his coordinates. He checked the girl's pulse, breathing, and anything he could do while he had no tools/equipment. After he does all that Flash picks up Robin and brings him there to.

"I'll meet you back at Mount Justice, put these on her when you get there."

"What are they?" Questioned Flash.

Batman replies as he and Robin get into the Bat- mobile. "Power Dampening Hand Cuffs, for metas. With that final sentence Flash let for Mount Justice, while Batman & Robin left for a zetatube.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongA/N/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongI began this story in 2017 and I'm officially discontinuing it. Due to /strongstronga lot of issues ,and the fact that this was my first published story ever, it sucks. Maybe I'll redo it one day but for now I'll never look at this story again. If anyone wants to pick it up or redo it feel free to PM me. See you guys at my next story-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIf you love Wally Whump like I do, then I suggest looking at my profile for some good(I hope) stories./strong/p 


End file.
